Sammy's first steps
by Maalbor
Summary: Dean was there each time Sam took his first steps. This is part of the More Whiskey Verse' and takes place between that story.


Sammy was almost a year and a half the first time he walked, Dean still remember it clearly, even though he was himself a little kid at the time. He remember his dad started leaving them with Lorna, an ugly woman who didn't care about them at all, she didn't even notice if they even eat or not, Dean had to constantly tell her when Sam was hungry, he knew because, Sam would start crying loudly and his little face would get pinched, his mouth would start opening and closing as if he was trying to suck at something.

Dean remember thinking Sammy's was sick, because he cried constantly and had to be carried everywhere, Sam would sometimes crawl toward Dean when they were on the floor and far from the each other, but with them moving around from one place to another and with the sitters putting his brother to sleep all the time, Sam never had the chance to try and walk.

One day, when John got out to get some food for Dean and Sam, they were left alone in the motel, they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching cartoons, Sam was talking baby nonsense and sucking his little fist and Dean could tell his brother was hungry, he also knew that they still had some of Sammy's last bottle in the fridge, so he went to the kitchenet to get it for Sam.

Dean walked to the kitchen watching Sam, who was still on the couch, he opened the door of the fridge to get the bottle out and he swears it only took it only a second, but when he next looked at Sammy, his baby brother was standing in front of the sofa with his hands on the seat, Dean's first instinct was to run toward Sam before he fell and hurt himself, but, when he saw Sam trying to waddle to him, Dean started calling for Sam to come to him instead.

Dean walked three steps toward Sam and opened his arms to him "Come on Sammy, come here"

Sam let go of the couch and started walking in wobbly steps to his brother, Dean was so happy, Sammy was walking, he was finally walking, when Sam reached his brother, he threw his arms to Dean who hugged him hard and long and kissed his chubby cheek.

"You walk Sammy, you do it!"

Sam answered his brother with baby talk, Dean took him to the couch, sat next to Sam and gave him his bottle, Dean was grinning from ear to ear, his brother was finally walking, Dean was a happy kid.

Of all his childhood memories, that was one of the more valuable for Dean, it was ironic that something that had made him so happy at that time, today only make him feel nostalgic and remorseful.

Dean was sitting in one of the chairs in the gym of the rehabilitation center in which his brother was living at the moment, Sam had had to spend a month and a half in the hospital in total and started living in the center two weeks ago, it was near the car shop where Dean worked in Sioux Falls.

Dean hadn't come to all of Sam's sessions, although, he wished he had, but he had work and Sam hadn't want him there until today. Today, Sam would try to take some steps in the parallel bars without the harness, it would be almost as if he was walking, almost.

Sammy appeared at the gym door in his wheelchair followed by cindy his physiotherapist, he was wearing his leg braces over his pants and made his way to the parallel bars, he parked his chair in front of them, locked the wheels of the wheelchair and his braces, and then, he started trying to stand up, he was having difficulty getting up on his own.

"Tell me if you need help Sam, it's okay" Cindy said kindly.

"No, no, it's fine I can do it"

Sam gained momentum again and stood up quickly, clutching the bars tightly, he took a deep breath to regain his balance and concentrate.

"It's okay Sam, you're doing good. Take a moment and then try to take a step. I'm just behind you," said Cindy encouraging him.

Sam took a first small step, using the muscles of his abdomen to move his legs, just as Cindy had taught him.

Dean was paralyzed in his chair watching Sam struggling to stand up, he could see his brother's frustration on his face, facing the difficulty of doing something that had seemed so simple a few months ago. Nevertheless, as soon as Dean saw Sam stand between the bars, Dean moved towards the end of these, without even thinking about it.

Sam was looking at his feet in concentration, he took other step and another, his arms trembling at the efort of supporting his body weight with them.

"Keep going Sam, you're doing good, keep going" said Dean taking a step toward Sam.

"Look at me Dean, I'm walking" Sam smiled big to his brother showing him the dimples that had been missing for months, until now.

"Yes, Sammy you are" Dean's voice was broken and he was struggling to contain the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

Sammy was walking, in his own way, but he was doing it, Dean missed seeing his little brother up and walking, his heart was pounding fast in his chest from the happiness he could see on Sam's face, his brother took two more steps toward Dean, before his arms began to shake harder, but before Sam could fall to the floor, Dean was by his side holding him by the waist.

"I got you Sammy, I got you" Dean said as he held Sam on his arms.

Cindy went to bring the wheelchair to Sam.

"You saw me Dean, I walked by myself again" Sam said panting and happy.

"Yes, you did it little brother. I'm so proud of you, Sammy" he hugged Sam tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the shoulder. It had felt like that first time he had seen Sam walked, but a thousand times better, because now, Dean knew the worth each step had.


End file.
